1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to an electronic apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and for example, to an electronic apparatus which displays contents and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the recent development of electronic technology, users can exchange various contents through electronic devices and receive contents through electronic devices.
In this process, various methods such as watermark and DRM have been developed to protect contents.
However, these methods have a problem in that it is not possible to prevent another device from photographing photos and moving images displayed on the electronic devices and leaking them to the outside.